dementhiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Skill Guide!
Warning! Combat is a long and hard skill , this skill is going to take you 10 hours + for one combat 99 it can be boring or it can be fun as it can be profitable! Fairy Ring codes you will need: DKR '''- Stronghold of security '''CIS - Tha swamp Cave BJR - Brimhaven DIP - Slayer Tower This guide can help you level Attack, Strength and Defense. You could also use it for Magic and Ranged but there are other methods to train magic such as alchemy or teleporting. Guides for Magic and Range will be created. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fast and boring! Starting off! ''' The first thing you are going to need to do is buy some Armour! so head over the "Max The Traveler" and buy full iron and full steel and a steel scimmy for later with your 50k starter pack! Now head over to the "Fairy Cook" and buy some salmon ! '''First Step ( Levels 1-20) The fairy ring and spin the weels till the dail reachs "CIS"- This will take you to the cave swamp , the first NPC you should see are bats! These are a low level and are great for training. Kill bats until you reach 20 attack 20 defence 20 strength or what ever your training ( I suggest mainly focusing on attack and defence main reasons are because attack makes you hit more often and defence makes you lose left food!) Info! Level :6 Hp :100 Tips : Pick up the coins and bury bones! Second Step! ( Levels 20-35) Now head north from the bats until you see wolfs! these once again are a low level and are great to train on ! Info! Level :14 Hp :130 Tips : None Third Step! (Levels 35-45) Now continue past the Giant Snakes to the east, then head south towards the Giants! these are great they drop new armour pieces for you and also drop Big Bones what give good prayer exp! Info! Level : 28 Hp : 150 Tips : Bury the bones and pick up all herbs / Armour peices Fourth Step! (Level 45-70) Now go to DKR - And run to the Barbarian Village to the south - Now complete the Stronghold (This will give you 85k and some boots of your choice). Go back to the second level ( Sandy level) now go into a room with level 30 Zombies kill these until level 70 (or level 60 depending if you want to restock alot) Info! Level : 30 Hp : 200 Tips : Bury Bones and Bank all herbs Fifth Step! ( Level 70-85) Now go to the 3rd level of strong hold , the green layer and go to the spiders! these are great as you can afk them because they are aggressive! Info! Level : 50 Hp : 500 Tips : Afk it. Saves time and clicking! Sixth Step! (Level 85-99) This time your going to have to go to the last layer of the Stronghold ( The Death Layer) now when you get to a big room wheres thers lots of level 86 Ankou's and level 76 Ghosts Stay in there and train! These are also aggressive so no clicking! Info! Level : 86 Hp : 450-500 Tips : Pick up the death and blood runes , and also battlestaffs you'll make allot of money! Slow but slayer incorporated! 1. The first method to enjoy getting max cb is Slayer ! It is more worth it as you also get up 2 skills at once I realy recommend you do this. Do slayer if your not in a rush , as this is a combat guide i will only give you a few details on slayer. Step one Now your going to head all the way east, until you see the slayer icon on your mini-map like this - Step two Now head over to the hut and speak to a man called "Vannaka." He will give you a task , and once you have finished the task , you should report back to him to get another one! 2. The second is more of a future method as there are not many bosses added at the moment, but you could get to 80 attack 80 defence 80 str by doing one of the methods above , and then continue to make mega profit while doing Godwars , Tormented demons or even Chaos Elemental! It can be the best money maker in the game ! As i said with slayer this is a combat guide not a Godwars guide.